1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rail puller and more particularly to a rail puller which may be secured to the end of a rail to enable the rail to be moved from one location to another.
1. Background Art
In railroad track maintenance operations, it is frequently necessary to move a long length of rail from one location along the track to another location. Perhaps the first method by which the rails were moved was for several people to be positioned at each side of the rail with the rail then being lifted and carried to the desired location. However, such is not practical or feasible in modern times due to the amount of manpower required for such an operation. Further, the rail must sometimes be moved a considerable length along the track.
One prior art attempt at moving the rail was to wrap one end of a chain around one end of the rail with the other end of the chain being secured to a vehicle such as a Hy-Railer. The wrap-chain method was less than satisfactory due to the fact that one end of the track must be suspended above the ground while the chain is wrapped therearound. Further, the chain could slip during the pulling operation creating a serious safety hazard.
One type of rail puller has been previously sold by The Aldon Co., 3410 Sunset Avenue, Waukegan, Ill. 60087. However, the rail puller sold by The Alden Co. is extremely large and heavy and is not believed to be convenient to use. Further, the wedge which is driven into the Aldon AL-115 Rail Tugger to hold the puller on the rail is driven into the side of the device which is believed to seriously affect the gripping action of the puller on the rail.